Thoughts of You
by zero-lens
Summary: A collection of short stories piling up in my brain. Currently loaded: It's been years since she last saw him. Can Hanabi sort her feelings for something other than a mission? Naruto x Hanabi Next: even more NaruHana
1. A Bowl of Ramen

"Thank you, please come again!"

I sighed, as I gathered what was left of their meals and tipped them into the waste disposal. Glancing at the clock (well-worn, yet still kept good time) I sighed again, this time with relief, as I saw that only a few minutes remained until we finished up and closed. As I dried my hands on my apron, my eyes trailed unconsciously to the calendar beside the clock, and I remembered that person again.

_It's almost been three years_, I mused. Almost three years without that contagious grin and those bright blue eyes. That grin that he always had whenever he came into the shop, asking for the usual. Those bright blue eyes that always seemed to radiate kindness and a burning passion, yet with a hint of sadness hidden underneath.

I shook my head with a small smile. Yes, sadness; a loneliness that he had endured for years. I knew that, for a long, long time now, he had been trying so hard to make friends with everyone, to seek out companionship. Yet nobody seemed to bother even looking at him. Why? For within him was sealed the nine-tailed demon fox, that had once terrorized the village; wherein so many people had died. But that was it; he was merely the container for the demon and not the fox-incarnate. He was only the innocent little boy, with not a trace of evil and malevolence within him.

_How many times did I hear people whispering about him as he ate, oblivious to the glares of contempt and disgust? And how many times did I 'accidentally' spill the extra-hot chili in their meals?_ I giggled a bit at that last thought, as I started to put away the bowls in the cupboards.

"He didn't deserve all that," I whispered sadly as I stared at the extra-large bowls that he had used countless times. That's why I tried my hardest to befriend him, to at least ease some of his pain. To at least put one name off the list of those who would always keep their distance whenever their paths crossed with him. I was a bit nervous really, of that first time that I actually talked to him; not really knowing where to start. I was glad that I decided to keep thing simple as I merely leaned over the counter ( my father was kind of training me back then) and asked for his name. The look of surprise apparent on his face was amusing and sad at the same time; did nobody ever really bother to ask for his name?

It had been some time later that one of his teachers at the academy, Iruka-sensei, approached me and asked that I try to be his friend. I just shook my head and smiled at him, saying that I already was.

The times that I spent with him surely were some of my favourite moments. The memories of him trying to teach me a dish-washing jutsu, and much to my father's dismay, the rather large pile of broken dishes that resulted from that. What was even funnier was how he escaped my dad's wrath by using his patented sexy no jutsu (which I found to be rather cute), making him nosebleed to unconsciousness. My father eventually caught up to him though, and made a deal that he use that jutsu again to attract customers for a week. It was then that I got to know him better, as he helped me in the kitchen while his clones stood outside for the customers. I was never bored that particular week, as stories of his missions always kept my mind occupied. Of how they fought and defeated a 'Devil of the Mist'. Of what he felt when he first saw a person die in front of him. Of the many hardships he and his team went through during the Chuunin exam. Of how he and that perverted teacher (who tried to grope me and got kneed between the legs instead) travelled to look for the Godaime. And finally, through much prodding from me, of his best-friend's 'betrayal'. Oh how my heart ached for him as he told me that little tale. Not really knowing what to say, I merely held his hand and squeezed.

"You'll bring him back," I whispered. "Else you'll drag him back bound and gagged."

He laughed a small laugh. "Of course I will," he whispered back, with a look of determination that will be forever etched in my memory.

Oh how many times did I look towards the entrance, expecting him to come bounding in? How many times did I prepare too much food since I forgot that he wasn't coming? How many times did I think of that smile and those eyes whenever a customer sat on his usual spot? Far, far too many times.

I sighed again as I sat on that very seat, resting my head with my arm on the table. With my other hand, I pulled out my wallet where I kept my credit cards and the few pictures that I always liked to carry around with me. Flipping it open, I smiled as I stared at the first and last picture that we had taken together; it was the day of his departure for his three year journey. I trailed my fingers over the faces of the people in the picture; there were four of us: me, my father, him, and that perverted teacher of his. I didn't really need the picture, as the image was already burned into my mind, having stared at it (or rather, at him) for so many times. He and myself holding out our hands in a 'victory' sign, as the two old men behind us looked fondly at our expressions. We must have looked like an odd, mismatched family, though how I wished that the relationship we had went beyond that of being brother and sister. I felt the heat rising up to my cheeks at that last thought and I replaced my wallet back into my pocket. I still thought about it to this day, on when that simple feeling of pity turned friendship suddenly bloomed into something much more. It was just, suddenly one day, that I looked at him and didn't see that goofy little kid that was addicted to ramen, but instead saw a young man willing to carry his burden and still fulfil his dream, a dream of being everyone's protector, their Hokage. I sighed again as I got up and went towards the entrance. _I wish I am by your side when that time comes._

I was just about to close the doors as someone suddenly came in and I found myself on the floor. A young man, shinobi coming back from a mission probably, clad in a black and orange jumpsuit stood there in front of me. _Orange?..._

"Ah! I'm sorry about that!" the young man said as he held out his hand for me to grab onto.

"I'm alright," I said. "I was just about to close up the shop so…" I added as I dusted myself off, looking at the young man's face and suddenly staring into his eyes. Those deep pools of blue that I could drown in…

"Ayame…chan?" he said so softly I was barely able to hear.

"Naruto…kun?" I whispered as tears started to form in my eyes.

He merely nodded and smiled.

And I did what my heart had wanted to do so badly ever since he left; I locked him in a tight embrace, my face buried on his shoulder, not caring about the tears that fell down onto his chest. A few seconds later found his hands on my shoulder as they closed in on me as well. As the tears finally ground to halt, I slowly pulled my head back to look at him; not hiding the blush that I knew stained my cheeks.

"So…what will be your order?" I asked him, trying to keep a straight face.

He smiled.

"Tadaima."

I smiled back.

"Okaeri."

Naruto x Ayame

A/N:

ZOMG, I just signed up for and the first thing I submit is this sappy little piece. XD Anyway, I really have to thank Ryushi, the Dutch Ero-sennin for introducing this little pairing to me (from his story, Love is like a Bowl of Ramen, which was quite hilarious btw.). Like, I just woke up at 4am started typing this stuff OO. A really random thing for me. Also, this really is supposed to be a one-shot, but then again, I might write a little something for Naruto's POV, if I ever get a little random again. Yay for unlikely pairings XD Like Naruto x Hanabi. Wheeee.

Edit: For those who asked…er…

Tadaima I'm home/ I'm back.

Okaeri Welcome home/ welcome back.


	2. Memories I

AN:

Okay, so before you ask questions, I'd like to point out that each chapter in the story takes place in a different timeline/world from each other. It can be a NaruAya now, and then become a NaruHana this time, then a NaruHina on the next. Of course, all of them are AU in their own way. Okay, now on with the next story, 'Memories'.

0-0-0

"Has he really returned?"

A young woman's voice broke Kakashi's trail of thoughts (perverted, of course) which were focused on his little pink book as he walked down the halls of the academy.

"Who?" the gray haired jounin asked, a little disturbed by the fact that someone had managed to sneak up on him. Maybe he should take Shizune's advice and train a bit more. Maybe. He was even more disturbed when he found out that the halls were empty except for him. _Huh?_

"Up here."

Forcing back an urge to slap himself, Kakashi peered out the window and up into the tree. A girl stood perched on one of the branches, giving him a blank look. Sporting a black, long-sleeved shirt and equally black, baggy shorts, with waist length hair fluttering with the wind, one would mistake the girl as just another teen with an obsessive love for black. That is, if you ignore the navy blue scarf with a metal plate tied on her neck. And the fingerless gloves on her hands. And the kunai pouches on her waist and legs.

"Oh, it's just you Hanabi," said the jounin, eyeing his newest student with a slightly confused expression. Though he was assigned to her genin team only a few weeks back, they had already accomplished over a dozen missions together, so he already knew a bit of Hanabi's personality. She was the de-facto leader of their little trio (which consisted of her and two other males who basically just followed her around everywhere), and rarely talked except for when planning for missions. Fast and agile Hanabi also took planning for missions quite seriously even if the mission itself was not so serious. Kakashi was pleasantly surprised to see someone following in Shikamaru's footsteps and was always thankful that she wasn't incorrigibly lazy like the young Nara. And that she has never talked to him while he had his face buried in his book. Ever. Well, until now. _Today sure is a good day for surprises, _he mused. So Kakashi decided to tease her a little bit. Just a bit.

"Little girls shouldn't go around sneaking up on their elders, you know," he said in a reproachful tone, wagging an index finger at Hanabi. He was met with a raised eyebrow before the little girl promptly vanished from the branch and stood in front of him in an instant.

"That's better… little girl," he said with a small grin. "Now, you were saying something?"

Hanabi's eyebrow twitched a little bit at being called a little girl again. While she acknowledged that she –is- a girl, she hardly considered herself little, being a few inches taller than the tallest male genin. She only stood a head and a half shorter than Kakashi too. She really was tall for her age. Add in her mature grace and demeanour, she can already be considered a fine lady of the Hyuuga court. So she decided to overlook her sensei's little comments today. There were more pressing matters that needed her attention. Concerning _him. _She was already having a hard time keeping her face and voice neutral with the excitement she was feeling. She was always feeling a bit giddy lately, with the thought that he was going to be back soon. And of course, there was no need for Kakashi-sensei and the others to know that. Of course.

"I just wanted to know if he has really returned…Kakashi-sensei," Hanabi said in an eerily neutral voice.

"Who's returned?" the man replied in a casual tone, again, a bit surprised at the lack of annoyance in her voice. She was always testy on being called little, after all. Instead there was something else in her voice…_Is that excitement that I hear?_

Feeling a little bit stupid, Hanabi calmed her thoughts a bit. "Naru- I mean, Uzumaki Naruto-san, your former student, sensei," feigning nonchalance. "I've heard talk within the village that he has finally returned with Jiraiya-sama."

"Oh," was all Kakashi could say, surprise clearly visible on his face. Well, more on his eye, actually. "You two know each other?" he asked with incredulity in his voice.

"More or less," Hanabi replied, keeping her voice as emotionless as possible. "So has he really returned?"

Deciding not to ask her on the reason as to why she asked about the blonde loudmouth- _I'll just follow her around later_, he thought; Kakashi just let out a "Yup!" before bringing his favourite book up to his face once again. After side-stepping around Hanabi and walking a few paces, he looked over his shoulder at her and added, "He's probably stuffing his face with ramen somewhere as we speak." With that he gave a small wave and promptly vanished with a poof of smoke.

Scanning the area with her byakugan, Hanabi let out a sigh when she saw that she was alone.

_Finally…Naruto-nii…_she thought with a smile.

0-0-0-0

AN:

Well, that's all for now. Next chapter continues where it left off (along with how Naruto and Hanabi met before), and will hopefully be much longer. I'll probably finish in a few days. Or maybe tomorrow. Maybe. XD


	3. Memories II

"Dammit, Naruto, don't sleep during the mission briefing!" yelled a rather pissed off Tsunade as she chucked her chair at the blonde just coming out of dreamland.

Yawning, Naruto deftly caught the chair flying his way with one hand while the other rubbed his eyes. "You shouldn't toss your things around, Baa-chan," he said with a small grin. "You're not young anymore, you know."

Suppressing the urge to throw the desk at him, the young looking (but truthfully very old) Godaime just rubbed her temples and counted to ten. "…and you're not helping.." Naruto heard her grumble under her breath.

Shrugging, Naruto just set the chair he just caught in front of him and propped his feet on it. "Well, you –did- say that Kakashi-sensei was the one going out of Konoha," he said, pointing his thumb at the bored looking jounin beside him. "I really don't get what I'm supposed to be doing here…and I'm hungry," he added.

After she had noticeably calmed down, Tsunade let out a sigh. "I know, I know Naruto; I heard your stomach a few minutes ago."

"Then can you just tell me what –my- mission is?"

Tsunade sighed again. _Some things just never change_, she thought. "Fine then, have it your way. I called you here so that you'd at least know what to tell Kakashi's students if they ever ask what happened to him; then again, I'd just leave the details to you if you're just going to sleep during the briefing."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Students? What students?" he asked turning to see the gray haired jounin hiding his face behind that beloved pink novel of his.

Tsunade smirked. Naruto felt a shiver running up his spine. He had a feeling he wouldn't exactly like the reason she was smirking at him like that. "Because, Naruto, my dear child," she began. "You'll be taking over Kakashi's genin team while he's away."

The silence that followed lasted for a while and was broken only by the gagging sounds that came from Naruto; apparently, a fly had found its way inside his mouth that was hanging open too long. After a minute or so of trying to spit the fly out (to no avail), the blonde ninja finally sputtered out, "And I'll be doing this for how long?" while still rubbing his throat.

Tsunade smirked again. Oh, was she enjoying this. " One whole year."

A few minutes later, Naruto gagged on a fly again.

0-0-0-0

"You should meet your new students as soon as possible," Tsunade shouted at his back as he walked out of her office. "Naruto-sensei." She was obviously holding back a giggle. Or rather, a maniacal laugh.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his rather sore throat. _Damn flies, _he thought to himself_. And what's up with making me a genin instructor? I don't know the first thing about being a teacher…_ He shuddered as a vision of him being late for meetings and reading Icha Icha Paradise novels came to his head. _Well, at least I know what –not- to do. But still…she should have given the job to Sakura or Shikamaru. _He stopped and blinked. _Oh yeah_, he thought. _They're on their honeymoons, the lucky dogs; how could I forget_? He mused as he shook his head. He had just been on a mission with the Ero-sennin. And missions with Jiraiya tend to make him forget a lot of things. Like the wild double-wedding Sakura and Ino had. And the wilder double bachelor party they threw for Sasuke and Shikamaru the night before. And the even wilder birthday cake girls, headed by Temari of the Sand, who happened to be Chouji's gift for his best friend for marrying Ino. It was also quite interesting to note that over-half of the two-dozen hired dancers were members of Sasuke's fan club. They didn't even seem fazed by the fact that he was marrying Sakura with all the seductive looks they gave to Sasuke (and occasionally, Shikamaru; Chouji was the one paying after all).

_Man, those were pretty wild times, _Naruto mused as he headed to the usual grounds where Kakashi trained with his students. He figured that he should treat them to ramen while he broke the news that he'll be replacing Kakashi for a while. A –long-while. Just as he neared the tree where he often saw his former sensei lying down and reading that perverted book of his, a rain of shuriken and kunai from the tree suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

0-0-0-0

"See? I told you he'll be late again," said a rather irritated young genin, as he juggled a couple of rocks while an equally irritated teammate watched him, before tossing another rock to be juggled.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow as she watched her two teammates do their juggling act. All the waiting around for their sensei was starting to get on her nerves too, though she tried her best not to show it. She was intent on keeping her calm, collected image intact. Besides, her teammates' little juggling act –did- amuse her a bit. Just a bit. Deciding that adding something sharp to the mix he was juggling would make things more interesting, Hanabi was about to throw her kunai at them, but then halted as she sensed a familiar presence approaching them. Jumping down from the branch she was perched on, she startled the juggler enough for him to break his act.

"Ren, someone's coming," she said, after successfully suppressing a laugh; her teammate dropped a couple of rocks on his head. "It feels familiar, so it might be Kakashi-sensei."

Rubbing his head, Ren raised an eyebrow at her. "Huh? But sensei –always- meets us unannounced. –And- late."

"Well, whoever it's supposed to be," their other teammate finally said, flicking a lock of hair over her shoulder. "How about we set a little surprise for them?" The glint in her eye made Hanabi feel a little nervous. Okay, maybe moderately nervous, as their previous prank endeavors have shown.

"Karin, I don't think we shou-" she tried to reason, but her two teammates were already up on the tree preparing some scrolls. Resisting the urge to slap herself, Hanabi groaned. "Not again," she muttered, as she settled to sit a small distance away from the two. She didn't want to be there anyway, in case their little prank blew up on their faces.

0-0-0

A/N:

Well, rather short update as I've found myself to be enjoying Atelier Iris 2: the Azoth of Destiny a bit too much. Fee-chan 3 3 3 Don't worry though, as I already have a general idea of what to do with the next couple of scenes.

Err…anyway, I'd like to know if any of you out there have any suggestions on as to where this fic will head… you know, what scenarios that would be amusing to see. XD


End file.
